Modern genetic breeding techniques rely on the capture of accurate data for each animal in a population. For example, cattle producers all over the world utilise the recording system known as “BreedPlan” which is a modern genetic evaluation system for beef cattle. BreedPlan calculates the estimation of an animal's genetic worth for a wide range of production traits. The results are reported as estimated breeding values (EBVs) as an estimate of the animal's true breeding value. BreedPlan can also report estimates of animals' true breeding values as estimated progeny differences (EPDs) to conform to reporting conventions in some countries. EBVs for economically important traits currently being produced include fertility (scrotal size, days to calving), birth (gestation length, calving ease), weight (birth weight, milk, 200, 400 and 600 day growth, mature cow weight), carcase (weight, eye muscle area, fat depth, retail beef yield, intramuscular fat, shear force), and others such as docility, net feed intake, structural soundness and flight time.
Gestation Length EBVs are important estimates of genetic differences between animals in the number of days from the date of conception until the calf birth date. These EBVs are estimated from the joining and birth date records for calves conceived by artificial insemination or hand mating. The analysis accounts for differences in the “maternal” effect of dams on the gestation length. The accuracy of Gestation length EBVs depend on accurate birthing date data being obtained.
Calving Ease EBVs are estimates of genetic differences between animals in the ability of their daughters to give birth without assistance. The EBVs are reported as differences in the percentage unassisted calvings. Accurate Calving Ease EBVs may rely in part on accurate progeny birth weight data.
Currently, individual cattle data required are collected manually, either in the cattle yards or paddock, at a large expense to the producers and their animals. The producer has an increased workload, placing an extra strain on their current work plans or requiring more staff, and animal production is effected due to the extra handlings required to collect the data.
The traditional way of collecting this information is for the producer to physically identify and catch newborn calves. This activity of catching calves has been estimated to cost the producer around $10 per head.
Apart from the significant cost, these manual methods are prone to error. For example, birth date require on constant and diligent monitoring of pregnant animals (which is sometimes impossible) and accurate weighing of newborn animals (which is difficult given the less than ideal conditions under which weighing takes place). The inclusion of inaccurate raw data can cause significant inaccuracies in EBVs reported by systems such as BreedPlan.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide improved methods for estimating birth date and birth weight for an animal.
The discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles and the like is included in this specification solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not suggested or represented that any or all of these matters formed part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.